


misha's crisis

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: supernatural convention shenanigans [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bisexual Jensen, Bisexual Misha Collins, Coming Out, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan's question takes Misha aback, and he isn't sure how to answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	misha's crisis

Today was one of Misha's favorite cons. Of course, he had a lot of favorites, but this was definitely in the top five. The fans were so enthusiastic, always cheering, never booing. To add to all that, Jensen kept giving Misha these looks that said _hey, Mish, I love you, you're my whole world_ and it made Misha feel even better.

That is, until the question came up. "Hey, Misha! Is it true that you're bisexual?"

Misha's first reaction was surprise. After the surprise came pure terror. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He only opened them at the feel of a warm hand on his shoulder. Misha saw Jensen looking at him, concern sparkling in his green eyes. He gave him a look that said _"hey, you okay?"_ Misha nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Yes, I am bisexual." Misha barely managed to get out before he dropped the microphone and ran backstage. He heard footsteps and figured Jensen had followed him. "I... I need to go lay down." Misha muttered, going to his and Jensen's room.

(the following are tweets)

 

_**@jarpad: so proud of @mishacollins! glad u can finally be yourself** _

_**@MarkRPellegrino: good on you, @mishacollins!** _

_**@Mark_Sheppard: i bet that took a lot of courage, @mishacollins. good for you!** _

_**@feliciaday: i wanna hug you, @mishacollins** _


End file.
